Sand Of Destiny
by DameAjisai
Summary: Tout le glee Club ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, et sont dans la League Of Legends. Ils combattent pour l'honneur de leurs pays, ou même pour le leurs parfois. Mais tout cela change lorsqu'une jeune fille se fait enlever. Les sables du destins se mettent en marche et seul le Glee Club peut arrêter cette folie. Venez suivre leurs aventures à travers Valoran. CrossOver LoL/glee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Comme je vais faire un cross Over entre le jeu League of Legend (LoL) et Glee et qu'il y aura beaucoup de personnages/lieux, je vais faire un petit tour d'horizon ^^.**_

_**Pour les personnages de Glee, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile xD, mais pour ceux de LoL si ^^.Les personnages principaux :**_

_**-Sona, est une virtuose de la musique avec sa harpe etwahl. Elle est incapable de parler, mais les sons qu'elle produit avec sa musique sont extrèmement puissant. Elle vient de Ionia avant d'être adopté par une Demacienne. **_

_**-LeBlanc, est une manipulatrice qui préside la guilde de la Rose Noire à Noxus. Elle est cruelle et sans pitiée.**_

_**-Lux est la soeur de Garen. Elle est aussi appellée la Dame de Lumière car elle utilise des sorts de Lumière. **_

_**-Katarina est la cadette de la famille DuCouteau, l'une des plus puissantes familles de Noxus. Elle est cruelle et a un véritable don pour l'assassinat et le combat. **_

_**-Caitlyn est la Sheriff de Piltover. Elle est une véritable enquêtrice et elle va faire baisser au maximum le taux de criminalité de Piltover. C'est un exellent sniper, elle rate rarement sa cible. **_

_**Voici les différents liens entre les personnages de glee et les champions de la league :**_

_**Personnages principaux :**_

**-Rachel Lien de parenté avec Sona. **

**-Mike Dicsiple de Lee Sin le moin aveugle.**

**-Finn Aprentis de Garen, la force de Démacia.**

**-Sam fils illégitime de Twisted Fate, le maitre de Cartes.**

**-Kurt decsendant de Vladimir, le seigneur Pourpre. **

**-Sugar Soeur de Fiora, la sublime Bretteuse.**

**-MercedesMeilleur amie de Léona, l'aube Radieuse.**

**-Sebastian Apprentis de Talon, la lame de ténèbres.**

**-Artie Petit fils de Heimerdinger, l'inventeur réputé.**

**-Blaine Jayce, le protecteur du Futur lui legue son Marteau.**

**-Tina Fille de Arhi, le renard à neuf queues. **

**-Puck Protégé de Tryndamerre, le roi barbarre.**

**-Quinn Fille illégitime de LeBlanc. **

**-Santana Rivale de Katarina la lame sinitre.**

**-Rory meilleur ami de Veigar.**

**-Brittany, fille de Lux, la Dame De Lumière.**

**-Will Pirate sous les ordres de Gangplank, le fléau de mers.**

**-Sue Fille de Sejuani, la colère de l'hiver.**

**-Shelby Fille de Irelia, la volonté de Lames.**

**-Katreen Fille de Caitlyn, Sherif de Piltover. **

**-Emma, amie de Soraka, enfant des étoiles.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

_**PoV Caitlyn :**_

Je regardais mon ancienne arme avec Nostalgie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de combats que j'avais gagné dans l'arène de la Faille de l'invocateur, ou même dans la forêt torturée. Depuis que j'avais eu ma fille, Katreen, je n'y avais plus touché. Je regardais par la fenêtre et souris. Non, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir abandonné le combat pour ma fille. Elle était ma plus grande joie. Tient ? Elle jouait avec Kana, le fils d'Ezreal. Un grand sourire illumina mon visage. Malgrè le fait que je repousse souvent ses avances, j'adorais Ez'. J'aimais quand il racontait ses aventures dans les endroits les plus dangereux de Valoran. Maintenant il devait faire plus attention ou il allait, car son fils de sept ans ne pourrait pas le suivre partout. Ma fille avait à peine un ans de moins que lui. Lorsque j'entendis la sonettes retentire, je me coupais de la contemplation des enfants qui jouaient. J'ouvris la porte et vit avec bonheur Ezreal. Je me jetais dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin qu'il me rendis mollement. Je me reculais alors, et put lire sur son visage qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire et que ça allait êre difficile. Je lui demandais alors avec inquiètude :

"-Ezreal, regarde moi. Que ce passe t-il ?

-Non, non, ne me force pas à te l'annoncer comme ça ! S'il te plait ..."

Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état comme ça, et je sus immédiatement que cela concerné nos enfants. Il n'y avait que Kana qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Alors que j'allais insisté, il me tendis une lettre marqué du sceau des hauts dignitaires de Valoran. Je l'ouvris et parcourut son contenu, mes yeux s'équarquillant d'horreur au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans la lecture. Lorsque j'eus finis j'hurlais :

"-NON ! NON! JE REFUSE QU'ILS ME PRENNENT KATREEN ! Elle n'as que six ans ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Je sais, je comprend, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Ils leurs faut de nouveau combattants et si tu ne leurs donne pas Kat' Ils vont venir la chercher et ils t'enfermeront dans les donjons les plus hauts ou il te sera impossible de sortir. Ils te forceront à regarder ta fille souffrir ... J'ai vue ce qu'ils ont fait à Janna quand elle a refusé de leurs donner sa fille Zéphyr ... Tu auras beau fuir ou tu veut, ils te retrouveront, et le sort qu'ils te reserveront sera pire. Ils tueront ta fille sous tes yeux avant de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu en devienne folle !

-Mais ... Et toi avec Kana ?

-Je ne veut pas le perdre ... Mais je sais que la League est le seul endroit ou il a vraiment une chance de survivre...

-Ce ne sont que des gamins, comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?

-Ils les entrainent dès leurs plus jeune âge pour en faire des combattants sans pitiés ..."

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Je lui essuya, et elle se transforma en rose de glace. Je le regardais, et il me dit :

"-Sur cette rose, je te promet de veiller sur Kat et Kana. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne leurs arrive rien ..."

J'essayais de lui sourire, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire ce fut une grimace. Il me pris alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Une lueure bleutée nous enveloppa, signifiant que cette promesse était scellée. Puis il partis, emmenant avec lui Katreen et Kana. Avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée, je hurlais à Kat d'attendre. Je pris mon vieu fusil et courrue pour lui apporter. Lorsque je fus à ses côtés, je lui mis dans les mains, et lui dit :

"-Cette arme a été la mienne, fais y bien attention. Elle te protègera. "

Je pris le collier que j'avais autour du cou et lui passa à son cou. C'étais une étoile de shériff en cristal. Elle me regarda et je lui expliquais :

"-C'est un porte bonheur, elle m'a toujours protégé. Quand j'avais ton âge et que j'ai été amené dans la League, ma mère me l'a donné. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te souhaiter bonne chance."

Malgrè son jeune âge, je put lire la détermination dans son regard. Je lui souris, et lui fis un dernier câlin avant qu'elle ne parte.

_**10ans plus tard :**_

_**PoV Ajisai (Narrateur) :**_

Nous nous trouvions dans une immense salle aux fenêtres de cristal, ou des lustres dorés étaient suspendus au dessus de nos têtes. Des chandeliers aux grandes bougies étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, l'illuminant d'une lumière vive mais vacillante. Des gradins étaient disposés en cercle formant une alcôve ou l'on pouvait voir des adolcsents alignés les un derrière les autres.

Les adolecsents étaient répartis sur cinq lignes, les uns derrière les autres, selon leurs rôles. Il y avait dans la première colonne les Mages, dans la secondes Carry*, dans la troisième les Tanks, dans la quatrième les Junglers** et dans la dernière les Supports.

Dans la première rangé se trouvait une jeune fille d'origine hispanique aux longs cheveux ébène retenus par un bandeau rouge et noir. Elle arborait un sourire sadique et un regard fier. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt ample rouge qui lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine. On pouvait voir son ventre plat et musclé, avec un tatouage de dragon dessus. Elle portait à sa ceinture un long fouet enroulé sur lui même. Lorsque son nom, Santana, fut appellé, elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'immense pièce devant un vieil homme qui la jaugea un instant du regard. Elle s'inclina devant lui, et il lui mit sa main osseuse au desus de la tête avant de réciter son texte de façon mécanique car répété mainte et mainte fois :

"-Santana Lopez, je te déclare désormais membre de la League en tant que Mage. Tu devras honorer ta promesse en combattant à travers les différents champs de batailles pour ceux qui te le demanderont, les invocateurs. As-tu un mot à dire ? Veux-tu garder ton nom, ou veux-tu en prendre un nouveau ?

-Je souhaite garder mon nom, Santana car c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon enfance. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Je vous éclaterais tous au nom de NOXUS ! Car je vient du quartier de Lima Hight Adjacent, et le premier qui me cherche tâtera de mon fouet !"

Elle s'était relevée entre temps et parlait d'une voix forte. Son ton était rauque et chaud, mais on pouvait sentir toute sa détermination dedans.

-Bien, bienvenue parmis les champions de la League Santana. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres."

Le vieil homme tendis sa main vers un groupe de jeune gens qui étaient déjà passés et qui la fixaient d'un air mauvais. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre quand un jeune homme immense vêtu d'une armure rutilante, épée au poing vint à sa rencontre :

"-Heyyy, tu te prend pour qui là ? Tu croit vraiment qu'une personne comme toi peut vraiment tous nous exploser ?

-Tu veut vraiment tester le Balaineau ? Je croit que tes trop gros pour pouvoir m'attraper ... Alors, retourne d'ou tu vient merci.

-Mais pour qui tu te prend ? Vocifera t-il. Vient là que je te foute la raclée que tu mérites !"

Le jeune homme se rua vers la jeune femme sa lourde épée devant lui. Elle ne bougea pas, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Au dernier moment, le garçon pris appuie sur son pied gauche, sauta et tourna avec son épée dans un coup mortel. Lorsqu'il atterit, il frappa lourdement le sol, envoyant d'énorme éclats aux alentour et soulevant de la poussière autour d'eux. Il ricanna, pensant avoir abattue sa cible, mais grossière erreur. Une ombre se faufila derrière lui et un coup de fouet le fit valdinguer à travers la pièce sous le acclamation surprise du publique. La Latina se tenait là, au centre de la pièce, majestueuse, sans aucune égratinures, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

"-Qu'est ce que je te disais ? Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir, tu es trop minable. Et encore, tu as de la chance ... Par rapport à toi, je n'ai utilisé aucun sort ... Et tu dit être un Tank ? Tu n'es même pas capable de résister à une attaque aussi basique ..."

A ses mots, il se releva en criant qu'il allait la tuer. Son épée pris une étrange couleurs noire, et quand il chargea, il hura "CHARGE DES TENEBRES !". La jeune femme comprenant le danger chargea son fouet d'électricité, et vint à sa rencontre en murmurant doucement "Fouet paralysant". Elle réussis à éviter de justesse l'attaque et réussis à toucher le jeune homme avec son fouet. Lorsque l'arme entra en contact avec le corps de son adversaire, celui-ci s'enroula autour, l'immobilisant et lui envoyant des décharges électrique dans tout le corps. Il voulue hurler, mais il se retrouva étourdis par la violence du choc.

Deux jeunes femme hurlèrent son nom en même temps 'FINN !". Il y avait une belle blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond vraiment magnifique et une petite brune qui portait une jupe hideuse.

Elles n'étaient pas encore passées, donc je ne savais pas de quelles classes elles étaient. Mais j'optais plus pour Mages ou Support pour les deux. Une autre blonde arriva à son tour et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon, Finn. Un homme d'une carrure impressionant vêtue d'une énorme armure vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il la pris par les épaules et la souleva du sol avant de la secouer comme un poirier et de hurlais :

"- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MON FILS ESPECE DE SALOPE ?!"

La blonde la plus âgée vint à la rencontre du géant et lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras avant de murmurer :

"-Garen, mon frère, arrête s'il te plait. Laisse moi régler ça. Elle se tourna vers la Latina. Toi, j'espère pour toi de ne jamais tomber contre moi sur les champs de batailles. Car je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en devienne folle, et je peut te dire que tu regretteras d'être née. Ne t'avise plus jamais de retoucher à un membre de notre famille, ou même de les approcher. Je te le jure au nom de ma famille. Retient bien mon nom, Lux. Brittany, Rachel venaient on s'en va."

Garen, suivis les jeunes femmes en portant son fils sur le dos. Chose qui n'était pas facile, vue que ce dernier était encore plus grand que son père. La plus jeune des blondes lança un dernier regard à Santana qui était encore sous le choc de l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec ses deux ainées au sujet de leurs fils.

Suite à cet incident, la protection fut renforcé et plus aucun incident ne se produisit. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent et comme Santana l'avait pensée, ce fut des mages. L'une utilisait le chant comme arme, c'était Rachel. Et l'autre utilisait la lumière comme sa mère, mais pour créer des illusions. Puis une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu profond s'avança. Elle portais un fusil magnifiquement ouvragé dans sa main gauche et avait un collier en forme d'étoile de Sheriff. Elle s'avança au centre et le vieille observa son collier et son arme avant. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il reconnaissait ces deux objets. Il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient ... Le destin se mettait en marche. Il fit son discours rapidement, et demanda à Katreen si elle gardait son nom ou pas. Elle décida de le garder en souvenir de sa mère.

Après la cérémonie toutes les personnes qui étaient devenus des champions de la League se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce pour manger. Vétérans et nouvelles recrues étaient mélangeaient. Tout ce passait bien. Finn était revenu accompagné de sa famille. Une seule personne restait seule dans son coin.

_**PoV Santana :**_

Je détestais les fêtes dans ce genre ... Si je n'avais pas faim, je serais déjà partie ... Personne de ma famille n'est venue me voir pour me féliciter et je me retrouve seule. Même le baleineau à sa famille ... Je soupirais et m'éclipsais discrètement. De toute façon personne ne remarquait mon absence. Lorsque je fut sur le balcon je m'accroupis, sautai et m'élançai sur les toits me déplaçant silencieusement et aussi rapidement que le vent. Je laissais libre court à ma peine en cet instant de solitude. Sans personne autour de moi. J'escaladais les façades lisses des bâtiments en cristal, passais sous des cascades bleutées, ou aucunes gouttes ne m'atteignaient. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à côté l'endroit ou je voulais me rendre je m'arrêtais. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Je me déplaçais furtivement, me servant des ombres comme cape. Lorsque je fus assez proche du groupe pour entendre ce qu'il disait, me glaça le sang.

"-Tu es sur que personne ne vient pas ici ?

-Ouais, j'en suis sur.

-Bon, maintenant, il va falloir allait jusqu'au palais et tout faire sauter. Attention, ne place pas les bombes dans un endroit trop visible ou Ziggs l'Expert des Hexplosifs va tout désarmocer.

-Pourquoi des bombes et pas mettre le feu ?

-Pourquoi pas me feu ? Car il y a Brand, le Vengeur Flamboyant, Anivia le Cryophénix et enfin Nami l'Aquamentiene ...Donc à ton avis pourquoi abrutis ?

-Parcequ'ils éteindraient le feu facilement ... ?

-Bravo. Maintenant que t'as compris ça, va executer ta mission !"

J'en avais assez entendue. Il fallait que je prévienne tout le monde là bas. Alors que je me retournais pour partir, une pierre me fis glisser et je chutais lourdement sur les poubelles qui étaient à côtés. Je me relevais rapidement, mais c'était trop tard, ils s'élancèrent à ma poursuite comme un seul homme. Leurs chef leurs criant de faire attention à moi car ils avaient eu vent de ma prestation de toute à l'heure. Je courais le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant attention aux projectiles qu'ils me lançaient. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de la cascade, je fis semblant de partir par la gauche grâce à des fausses empreintes de pas, alors que je partais sur la droite. J'arrivais essouflée au palais ou se déroulais le repas, et j'aperçus Lux. Je grimaçais, mais m'approchais d'elle tout en essayant de reprendre un semblant de respiration normale. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je l'interpellais :

"-Heyy, Blondie !

-Toi ? Ou étais-tu passée ? On t'as cherché partout ! Elle m'avait presque craché au visage.

-J'avais besoin d'air, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Il faut vite évacuer le palais !

-Pourquoi faudrait t-il évacuer ?

-Des hommes veullent poser des bombes et tous nous tuer ...

-Mais, oui je te croit ..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car les hommes que j'avais aux trousses nous attaquèrent. J'arrivais à esquiver la totalité des projectiles, mais Lux était en difficultée. Elle n'avait pas la même souplesse que moi. Alors je sortis mon fouet et allais l'aider. Dès qu'un projectile arrivait trop près, je le tranchais en deux. Ma précision au fouet était impressionnante, et je le savais. Je ne connaissais que de rares personnes qui le maitrisaient, ou même qui l'utilisaient.

Nous courâmes jusqu'aux portes et lorsque nous fûmes devant nous expliquâmes la situation et les gardes sonnèrent l'alarme, et tout les champions se tinrent pret à combattre. Pour certains c'était leurs première bataille, pour d'autre leurs énième.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plopi plop ! Voilà la suite =')**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, l'histoire se met en place doucement mais surement. =')**_

_**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont follow et surtout Deviland pour son soutient, je t'adore la miss ! **_

_**Chapitre 2**_

**PoV Ajisai :**

Santana utilisait son fouet, créant autour d'elle une barrière infranchissable et destructrice pour les ennemis qui essayaient de l'attaquer. Elle enchaînait les attaques rapidement, chaque coup était mortel pour ses ennemis. Elle en avait déjà tué une vingtaine et blessé gravement une dizaine. Mais elle commençait à s'épuiser, cela se voyait à sa respiration saccadée et au grosses gouttes de sueurs qui lui perlaient sur le front. Son mana la quittait rapidement, trop rapidement, et bientôt elle serait à court d'énergie pour se défendre. Dans un dernier effort pour se débarrasser des ennemis autour d'elle, elle murmura "Danse du Dragon". C'était son attaque ultime, celle qui faisait le plus de dégâts mais qui consommait énormément d'énergie. Elle chuta à terre, mais se releva aussitôt. Elle tremblait. Elle se concentra et une lueur bleu l'enveloppa, et son fout se transforma en un magnifique Dragon Chinois bleu électrique. L'animal se releva et poussa un hurlement à glacé le sang. Il cracha des flammes bleutés autour de lui, gelant et électrifiant toutes les personnes autour de lui. Les personnes touchaient étaient désormais gelées à jamais. Lorsqu'il eu finis son oeuvre de mort, il se tourna vers sa maîtresse et darda sur elle un regard dorée inquiet. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la Latina lui posa la main sur la tête et le rassura en lui transmettant ses sentiments. Elle voulue lui sourire, mais tout ce qu'elle réussis à faire fut une grimace de douleur. Le dragon, ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps, lui transmis un peu de son énergie vitale, assez pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sona, le meilleur support qui pouvait l'aider.

Quelques instant plus tard, une jeune femme à l'allure gothique arriva et Lux l'interpella :

"-Heyyy, Sona ! Vient elle est ici !"

Lorsque Sona fut à côté de Lux, celle ci la remercia :

"-Sona, Dieu merci, tu as put venir vite ... Elle à perdue beaucoup trop d'énergie et elle à reçus des blessures assez graves ..."

La jeune femme à ses côtes répondis en faisant quelques notes légères sur sa harpe, Ethwal. Elle fis signe aux personnes aux alentours de s'éloigner pour qu'elle puisse utiliser ses sorts. Elle lança sur la jeune femme évanouie son Aria de Persévérance, et Santana repris quelques couleurs. La mélodie était douce et agréable. Elle enveloppa la Latina et celle ci eu à nouveau une respiration normal. Lorsque Sona eu finis de la soigner, elle la regarda tendrement. Elle se pencha pour lui faire un baiser sur le front et Lux la regarda bizarrement avant de prendre la parole :

"-Sona, croit-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse nous aider, être de notre côté ? Elle vient de Noxus, ce sont tous des lâches ! ...

-_**Silence ! Oui, je croit qu'elle est de notre côté, car elle porte en elle l'une des marques de la Fleur d'Ajisai. Toute sa génération est vouée à nous sauver, nous qui sommes maudits. Ce sont eux qui nous liberont ..."**_

Sa voix résonna dans son esprit et elle Lux resta muette. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune Latina qui reprenait ses esprits. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une tornade Blonde lui sauta dessus :

"-Maman, Maman vous n'avez rien ? J'ai vue ce qu'il s'est passé ... Oh mon Dieu ! Santana va bien ?!" Demanda Brittany en posant son regard sur la jeune qui se redressait lentement.

Puis sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle se précipita dans les bras de Santana en sanglottant. Cette dernière encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer et trop surprise ne réagit pas de suite. Puis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Brittany pleurait contre elle, elle lui rendis son étreinte avant de lui murmurer doucement :

"-Je vais bien, regarde. Chutt ... Arrête de pleurer ..."

Les sanglots de la blonde se tarirent rapidement et elle releva son visage vers celui de Santana qui lui souris doucement avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Puis un rire se fit entendre derrière elles et elles apperçurent Quinn et Katarina la Lame Sinistre qui était morte de rire et cette dernière leurs lança :

"-Oh les filles, allez prendre une chambre s'il vous plait !"

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et finis signe à Santana si tout allait bien, et cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative. Puis Katarina s'approcha, faisant voler derrière ses longs cheveux roux.

"-Que fait tu ici Katarina ?

-Je suis venue te chercher, le Haut Commandement te demande.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de leurs lécher les bottes comme toi tu le fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu dit ? "

La Lame Sinistre pris immédiatement un air colèrique et s'avança vers elle.

_**Pov Santana :**_

Katarina s'avança vers moi, menaçante et je regrettais un instant mes paroles, mais je n'en pouvait plus qu'elle se prenne pour quelqu'un alors qu'elle cirait juste les bottes des Hauts Dignitaires Noxiens. Alors que moi qui venais d'un milieu défavorisé avait réussis à percer avec mes dons. Il n'y avait jamais eu de duel entre nous car sinon, ça aurait finis en bain de sang. Alors que le ton montais entre nous, Caitlyn et Kennen, un petit yordlle qui ressemblait davantage à un hamster en pyjama violet, arrivèrent en trombe. Ils étaient paniqués. Caitlyn demanda d'une voix angoissée :

"-Par pitié, dites moi que vous avez vue ma fille Katreen ... Elle a disparue durant la bataille. Elle a combattu à mes côtés, puis plus rien ...Ezreal est en train de fouiller le Palais ...

-Bah comme tu peut le remarquer, il n'y a pas de traces d'elle parmis nous. Je te croyais plus observatrice Sheriff Caitlyn ... Réplique ironiquement Katarina. Avec Ez qui fouille le palais, fait attention à ce qu'il ne trouve pas "autre chose" à fouiller ...

-Je ne te parlais pas à toi "Lame Sinistre". Tu es trop lâche pour être au combat. Tu préfère récolter la gloire sur le dos des autres. Répliqua à son tour Caitlyn, méprisante.

-Que dit tu ?! Vociféra alors la rousse sortant ses dagues.

-Que tu n'es qu'une lâche, qu'un misérable rapace.

-Tu vas voir si je suis une lâche ... Siffla dangereusement la Lame Sinistre. Je fais partie de la famille DuCouteau, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me défier, au risque de se retrouver morte ... "

Elle utilisa son Shunpo sur Caitlyn et cette dernière put à peine utiliser son filet de calibre 90 pour esquiver l'attaque que Katarina lui lança dessus sa dague rebondissante, la touchant à la cuisse sans lui faire de trop gros dégats.

Caitlyn replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et contre-attaque immédiement avec son pacificateur de piltover. Le tir toucha sa cible au bras avec une précision redoutable. Katarina ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur. Elle lança à nouveau son Shunpo et cette fois toucha sa cible. Elle enchaina alors les attaques à une vitesse hallucinante, dague rebondissante, shunpo, acier sinistre. Son rire dément glaçait le sang à toutes les personnes autour et j'hésitais à intervenir. Caitlyn était vraiment dans un sale état et n'arrivait pas à esquiver les attaques de son ennemis. Les yeux de Katarina qui étaient habituellement gris clairs avaient un éclat mortel à l'intérieur. J'allais m'avancer lalors qu'elle allait lancer son attaque ultime Lotus Mortel mais une cage lumineuse me devança et entrava ses mouvements. La barrière prismatique de Lux entoura son amie d'un bouclier appaisant. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et nous remercia quand elle vis que nous allions intervenir.

Katarina hurlais de façon hystérique alors qu'on l'avait coupé dans son oeuvre de mort. Kennen qui commençait en avoir marre de l'entendre hurler, lui lança son shuriken foudroyant ainsi que sa surtension, pour étourdir la furie. Il nous demanda ensuite à Quinne et moi :

"-Santana, Quinn, pouvez vous la ramener dans ses appartements ?"

Je hochais la tête positivement mais craintivement. Personne n'était jamais entré dans ses appartements, même les amant(e?)s qu'elle avait eu n'y avait jamais pénétré. C'était son sanctuaire.

Alors que nous arrivions devant la grande porte en bois noire, katarina se releva et dit d'une voix froide :

"-Quinn va t-en. Seule Santana peut entrer."

Je me contentais de hochais la tête et Quinn me regarda avec inquiétude. Je la rassurais tandis que je pénétrais à la suite de mon ainée dans sa chambre.

La pièce était sombre, de lourd rideau en velour cachaient la lumière du soleil, au centre se trouvait un immense lit au couverture noire. Sur les murs étaient accrochés différents type de dagues, de longues, des fines, du style du déserts, il y avait de tout ! La jeune femme rousse s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à la rejoindre, avec un sourire moqueur. Lorsque je fus à ses côtés, elle se rapprocha de moi et me susura à l'oreille :

"-De quoi as tu peur on petit chaton ? J'espère que tu comprends le privilège que tu as de pouvoir pénétrer dans mon antre, mon sanctuaire, N'est ce pas ?

-Oui ... Oui ..., réussis-je à baffouiller, elle me faisait peur en cet instant, elle était tellement instable ...

-Bien maintenant rapproche toi de moi, et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. "

Je m'exécutais, et lorsque je fus à un mètre d'elle, elle me saisis le poignet, m'entraina sur le lit et se mis à califourchon sur moi. Elle me bloqua les poignets et me susura dangereusement à l'oreille :

"-J'ai envie de toi. De suite ! Touche moi."

Je restais pétrifiée quelques instant, mais son regard meurtrier me fis bouger. Timidement, je lui effleurais le visage du bout des doigts, descendis dans son cou avant d'arriver à sa poitrine. Elle me pris viollement la main et me siffla :

"-Plus vite ! Je ne veut pas te faire l'amour, je ne veut pas que ça soit doux compris ?!"

Elle descendit ma main jusqu'à son intimité et me forca à la pénétrer. Le premier visage qui me vint à l'esprit pour oublier cette torture fut le visage de Brittany. Lorsqu'elle eu eut ce dont elle avait besoin elle s'endormis dans mes bras. Des larmes sillonaient ses joues je lui essuyais doucement et elle murmura un prénom que je ne m'attendais surtout pas à entendre de sa bouche : Lux.

Finalement la Lame Sinistre n'était pas si insensible qu'elle voulait le faire croire et je ne put que sourire à cette révélation.

Tout comme moi elle utilisait de faux masques pour se protéger et surtout pour ne pas décevoir sa famille.

_**Une petite review pour donner son avis ? ^^ **_

_**Non, alors un petit bonbon ? Non plus ?**_

_**Bon d'accord ... ='(**_


End file.
